Blooming Love
by Deliah C
Summary: Dimitri left Rose for Tasha. Lissa ignores her existence and Adrian hates her guts. Rose has a hard time loving anyone but what happens when someone unexpected comforts her? Will she open up to love or dismiss it completely? RATED M FOR LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

**(This is my second story. Queen Tatiana is alive by the way. I hope you all enjoy and I won none of the characters but the fabulous Richelle Mead does.)**

Chapter One

**Rose POV **

My life officially sucks ass. Want me to tell you why? I'll tell you why. First of all, the love of my life, Dimitri Belikov dumped me for that damn whore, Tasha Ozera, my best friend Lissa Dragomir doesn't want to be around me because I put Dimitri before her, Adrian Ivashkov hates me and now he is fucking my best friend, and not to mention Mason is dead. I feel like they betrayed me though. I gave everything I could to them all. I risked a lot for Dimitri. I almost didn't graduate and died for that motherfucker and how does he repay me? He sleeps with somebody else. I gave my life for Lissa and she hates me for not loving her more than Dimitri. Adrian hates me because I didn't give him a chance to date me and I used him. He basically called me a money grubbing whore. So where does that leave me?

I'm still at court because I have nowhere to go but it's hard. Lissa lives here under Queen Tatiana's wings and she is basically everywhere. Dimitri lives here with Tasha because Tasha and Lissa are very good friends. Adrian is here because well… the queen is his aunt. Court may be big but it's not big enough. I cannot go anywhere without hearing or seeing them. It's a nightmare. So where do I go to get rid of all the hype? I go to the records room and work there during the Moroi daytime and I basically keep my head down. I am a guardian but I don't have an assignment yet. They want to give me one but I didn't have any takers yet. Guess they don't want a troublemaker for a guardian. I just mostly hang around here and do nothing. I do spend time with Ambrose but not a lot because Lissa visits the spa a lot.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this. In an attempt to get rid of any memory of Dimitri and to change my image, I cut my hair. Its short in the back and long in the front, well mostly the sides are long. I like it because it can show off the tattoos and it's easier to manage. When I first cut it, Ambrose almost didn't recognize me. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. He thought I looked more adult and sexier that way. To be honest if Ambrose wasn't banging Queen Tatiana or other Moroi women (Adrian's mother), I would've dated him, maybe even slept with him. I still enjoy having him around though. Speaking of which I have to get back to my conversation with him, he just asked me something.

"What?" I asked. We were in one of the café's at court. I was having a turkey sandwich with a small cup of coke and he was eating the same thing. I recently found out that he has the same appetite as me.

"I said how are you?" He sighed and shook his head. He hates when I just blank off.

"I'm fine, why?" I asked. I took a bite out of my sandwich and stared at him.

"I'm just asking. I know you've been through a lot of shit lately and I'm worried about you," He said. He knew all about my shitty life right now. He was there with me through it all (Again if he wasn't banging the queen, he would be boyfriend material).

"I'm fine. There is nothing I can do to reverse it. What happened between me and Lissa was bad but I cant change it," I sighed. I was still hurt by Lissa but I got over it. It was Dimitri that really hurt me though.

"You know good and damn well, that I'm not talking about Lissa. I'm talking about Dimitri," He said. Why the hell does he know me well? That's what I get for spilling my guts to him. Oh Well, I guess that's what happens when you have nobody else to turn to.

"I'm still healing. I mean he was my first love and everything. I gave a lot to him but I guess that wasn't enough. What he did, cut me very deeply and I don't think I'll get over it anytime soon," I finally said. When I spoke those words, I realized that it was true. It's going to be hard to get over what he did to me. The day he told me that he was leaving me for Tasha will forever be burned into my brain. All of a sudden, Ambrose grabbed my hand and started stroking it.

" I understand. I know it will be hard to get over it but you're strong. I know you will move on," He said convincingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right. If I cant even keep the love of my life, what makes you think that I'll be able to keep any other guy?"

"Oh come on, a hot, smart, sexy, strong girl like you? I'm surprised that you aren't- shit!" He suddenly stopped speaking and his eyes drifted to the door. I looked behind me and I immediately regretted it. Coming in the café was Dimitri, Tasha, Adrian, and Lissa. They were talking amongst themselves and joking around away like they were the best of friends. Then all of a sudden, Dimitri glanced up from Tasha and saw me. That triggered a domino effect. In the span of 2.5 seconds, Lissa, Adrian, and Tasha all looked at me. I should've looked away but I didn't. I'm never one to back down from a challenge and I won't start now.

We stared at each other for a while. We waited for the other to say something but we never did. While the silence was still there, I studied all of their faces. Lissa looked shocked and a little sad. Adrian looked disgusted. Tasha looked uncomfortable. Dimitri's face was unreadable. I expected nothing less. Finally someone said something.

"Do you have a staring problem, Hathaway?" Adrian spoke as if my name was poison.

"I don't know. Do you have a drug problem Ivashkov? Last I checked it's a free damn country," I spat. I don't care if he didn't like me. He was not about to get all bitchy with me. He was about to say something else but Lissa butted in.

"Don't be rude, Rose. He was just asking a question and that's all. Why cant you be more nicer?" She lectured me. Oh hell no! The only reason she said something to defend him was because she getting some dick out of this. I was about to tell her off when Ambrose squeezed my hand. I looked at him and he shook his head no. I sighed and turned back to Lissa and the others.

"I'm so sorry Princess Vasilisa. I forgot that you even existed and that you are in sexual relationship with Prince Ivashkov. I'm sorry if offended you in anyway but I personally don't give a shit," I said in a very apologetic and respectful tone. Lissa and the others gasped. They never heard me talk to Lissa like that before. Dimirti was about to say something but I got up and pulled Ambrose with me.

"I'm sorry Guardian Belikov but I really don't give a shit about what you have to say either. If you forget, I have no connections with you at all. You made sure of that with your choices. Well, I would love to continue this game of wits but I have more important things to do. Come on Ambrose," I said. The others looked at me with a shocked expression as I walked out of the café with Ambrose in tow.

When we got far enough away from the café, I started laughing. Ambrose looked at me like I was crazy. After a few minutes, he started laughing too. We were laughing so hard that we were crying and we couldn't breathe. When we finally stopped, Ambrose got up and pulled me up after him.

"You are one crazy girl, Hathaway," Ambrose chuckled. I gave him my man-eater smile and winked at him.

"You know it. They deserved it though. They may not want anything to do with me but they should know by now that I don't hold my tongue for anyone," I shrugged. It isn't my fault that they decided to disown me and abandon me. Ambrose and I started walking around court until it was time for him to leave.

"I would love to spend more time with you, but I've got to get back to work. I'll see you later," Ambrose then hugged me and kissed me on the forehead before walking away. I watched him until he disappeared around a corner and I sighed. What was I going to do for the rest of the day? Hans has nothing for me to do and Mikhail was busy with Sonya (don't want to think about it). So in the end I just decided to go back to my room.

When I reached my room, I took off my shirt and pants. I was in my bra and underwear and I lay down on my bed. I got my ipod and turned up the volume as loud as my ears could take. That was my daily routine nowadays. I soon passed out to the song Misery Business by Paramore.

All of a sudden, I heard a banging sound. At first I thought it was a dream but it wasn't. The banging sound was real. I looked at my clock and it read 3:00 am and then I looked at my ipod. Apparently it died because I forgot to charge it. I shrugged and got out of bed. I walked to my door and slowly opened it.

"What?" I grumbled. I looked up and was shocked to see a pair of familiar brown eyes looking back at me. The eyes looked straight through me and sent familiar chills down my spine. His massive body covered my door frame and I felt like it was covering me at the same time.

The person at my door was my ex lover, mentor, and boyfriend, Dimitri Belikov.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thank you all for the reviews! i'm glad you love the story so far and Pyro will be making an appearance soon. Until then, enjoy this chapter. I own none of the characters just the plot.)**

Chapter two

**Rose POV**

This can not be fucking happening. Why the hell is Dimitri standing at my door at 3 in the morning? What does he want? What do I say? Why am I still in my bra and underwear? All of these questions buzzed around my head while Dimitri and I stared at each other. His face was unreadable but his eyes were a storm of emotions. They displayed anger, sadness, stress, and for a brief second I thought I saw the hunger and lust he once had for me. I immediately shook that thought from my head. He has no more feelings for me. He proved that when he ripped my heart out and went to Tasha.

"Roza, can I come in? I need to talk to you," He said breaking the silence. When he said my old nickname, I felt my heart skip a beat. He always used to call me that when we were together. At that moment, I felt like everything was normal again but I wasn't stupid. I know that everything is not normal. He broke my heart and he has no right to use that name ever again.

"You can come in but make it quick. I want to get back to sleep and don't call me Roza," I said in a monotone voice. I put up my guardian mask and bottled up my emotions. I stepped aside and he walked in. I closed the door and turned on the light. He was sitting on my bed and he was staring at me. I walked over to my dresser and found one of my big shirts. I put that on and pulled on some boxers. (Yes, I like wearing boxers, sue me).

"Why did you act like that today?" Dimitri said. I didn't expect him to talk first but I've been with Dimitri long enough to know that I should always expect the unexpected from him.

"What are you talking about?" I said. I knew what he was talking about but I was going to play dumb just to piss him off.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why were you so rude to Princess Vasilisa? That wasn't necessary," He said in a stern voice. I looked at him with a bored look on my face but on the inside, my anger was rising.

"Well, she shouldn't have butted in. She should learn how to control her pet Ivashkov," I snapped.

"Roza, I know that these last few months weren't good but that doesn't give you an excuse to be rude. To be honest, you brought this all on yourself. I mean the situation between you and I was both of our faults but everything else was yours. You shouldn't take out your anger on others. You've always had a problem with that, which is probably why you don't have a moroi-" His words were cut off. Not because he stopped on his own or he wanted to spare my feelings. No. His words were cut off because I punched him dead in his face. Before he could say anything else, I punched him. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. He sat there for a minute with his palm on his face. He was rubbing the spot where I punched him.

"Why the hell did you-" He started to say but I punched him again. I know he was pissed but I didn't give a fuck. How dare he say that to me? He honestly thinks I wanted all of this? All I could see was red and it took every once of my self control to not beat the shit out of him. I know Dimitri is taller than me but I've been training a lot lately and I learned some new moves, so I'm pretty sure I can give him a very good fight.

"Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you come in here and lecture me about being polite to people that hate my guts? Have you lost your fucking mind? Do you honestly think and believe that I wanted all of this? You think I wanted to lose the love of my life to an old, ass, tramp? You think I wanted to lose my best friend and the only family I ever really had? If you do, than you never knew anything about me Dimitri," I said in a deathly low voice. Dimitri stood up but he kept his distance. He knew that when I sounded like that, I was extremely pissed.

"Roza, I didn't mean it like that. Its just that-" He started but I didn't want to hear it.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME ROZA! YOU LOST THAT PRIVLIGE WHEN YOU LEFT ME FOR TASHA! WHAT OTHER MEANING DO YOU HAVE DIMITRI! YOU HURT ME AND YOU THINK I WANTED THIS! I LOVED YOU AND YOU RIPPED MY HEART OUT! YOU PLAYED ME LIKE I WAS A FUCKING TOY AND YOU THREW ME ASIDE WHEN YOU GOT SOMETHING BETTER! ALL OF YOU DID! YOU, LISSA, TASHA, AND ADRIAN! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE AND MY ROOM! I DON'T WANT YOU TALKING TO ME EVER AGAIN! JUST KEEP YOUR DISTANCE OR I SWEAR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET IT! TELL THE OTHERS THAT AS WELL! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF YOU!" I screamed at him. I was so hurt and outraged that tears started to fall. Dimitri saw them and I could see in his eyes that he knew how much he and the others hurt me. He stood there for a few more seconds not knowing what to do. In the end, he sighed and turned away from me. He walked out of the door and I rushed to close and lock it.

I was on the floor in a matter of seconds. I was so messed up and I couldn't take it. I had nowhere to go and no one to see. I knew that Ambrose was probably sleeping, so I didn't want to bother him. Eddie wasn't here anymore and neither was Mia. They moved away together after he became her guardian. So where did that leave me? I had no idea but I realized that I couldn't just sit here anymore.

I got up and went straight to my closet. I pulled a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top. I put on my black leather jacket and walked out. I had no idea where I was walking until I reached it. Right next to the filing room on court was a bar. It was open and I only knew one thing for sure. Tonight, I was going to get wasted and no one is going to stop me.

I walked up to the bar table and waited for the bar tender to serve me. I looked around and saw some moroi men and women drinking. I also saw some dhampirs as well. I waved to the ones that I knew and turned to the bar tender.

"What can I get you?" He asked. He looked liked he was in his mid 20's and like he had a few drinks himself. His hair was slicked back and he gave me a smile that showed his fangs.

"Can I get a dirty martini and two shots of Russian vodka?" I asked him. I gave him my man eater smile. As expected he got flustered and ran to the back to make my drinks. It took him two minutes to get everything. I thanked him and poured both shots in the martini. I knew that I would have a killer headache in the morning but right now I didn't care.

"Cheers to the lonely and miserable," I mumbled to myself and downed my alcohol sleep pill.


	3. Chapter 3

**(What you have all been waiting for! Pyro finally has his own chapter. Thank you all for the support and hope you all enjoy this chapter. I own this plot but not the characters)**

Chapter three

**Christian's POV**

Why did I ever think that I was good enough for her? Am I that stupid? She was the center of attention and I was the lonely outcast that nobody wanted to deal with. Did I actually believe that we could put our different backgrounds aside and make this work? This is how I torture myself nowadays. I ask myself these questions everyday so I could see what really went wrong in my relationship with Lissa. We broke up a few months ago and I have been alone since. My bitch of an aunt was too busy on Dimitri's dick to even notice how heartbroken I was. I still remember the day that my life came crashing down back to the way it was before.

FLASHBACK

Lissa has been acting weird lately. I knew that she broke off everything with Rose including the bond. When I asked her why she just got all defensive and I just left her alone. I was too afraid to talk to Rose about it because I knew that I'm not her most favorite person and I wasn't in the mood to deal with her attitude. Oh well, it's between them and I wont get in the middle. I continued to walk to the café so I can talk to Aunt Tasha about Lissa.

I reached the café and opened the door. I scanned the café until I spotted my aunt waving frantically all the way in the corner. I shook my head and walked over to her. For some reason she was extremely happy and I didn't know why.

"Hello my darling nephew. How are you today? I'm fine actually I'm more than fine! I have splendid news and I know that you are going to enjoy just as much as I am enjoying it right now," She said ecstatically. Wow. Whatever made her this happy must be really good. I didn't want to ruin her mood but I really needed to talk to her.

"Hey, Aunt Tasha. I'm happy for you and everything but I really needed to talk to you about something. It's about me and Lissa. She has been acting all weird lately and-" I started to say until she cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah that's nice Christian. Anyway I want to tell you about my news. Dimitri and I are now together! Isn't that wonderful? He told me last night that he was leaving that blood whore Rose and that he wanted me. He said that he and Rose were completely over and that he wanted to start a family with me! I'm so happy! Aren't you happy?" She said. I just stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds before I answered.

"What the fuck? What do you mean you and Dimitri are together? Are you serious? Also, why did you interrupt me over bullshit like that? No I'm not happy about that. Rose is my friend and don't call her a blood whore. You used to like Rose and you know that she loves Dimitri and you and that jackass are just going to dash her aside just like that?" I hissed. I cannot believe this. Rose and Dimitri are over and now he and my aunt are together. I mean I always wanted Tasha to be happy but not if anyone else that was close enough to me got hurt. What shocked me the most was how she just ran over what I wanted to say and went straight to her good news and that she called Rose a blood whore. I glared at her and waited for her to feel guilty. This bitch just laughed.

"Christian, aren't you being a little dramatic? What was between Dimitri and that blood whore wasn't real. Besides, she was never enough woman for him. I on the other hand am enough for him. That and whatever you and Lissa are going through isn't serious. She told me. She just wants to be left alone. She says you're crowding her. She says-"

"Who the fuck are you to decide what serious and what not and what the fuck do you mean she told you? You are such a selfish bitch sometimes, you know that? You disgust me, I'm leaving and I'm going to talk to Lissa myself. Oh yeah, Rose is enough woman. She mat not be old like you but she is one of the strongest women I know and if Dimitri is that stupid to realize that than he is an idiot and has no taste in his replacements. I hope he enjoys fucking a woman who looks like Freddy Kruger," I said and stormed off. I didn't care if she was hurt. I was mad as hell. I quickly walked to Lissa's room.

I was about to open the door when I heard noises. It sounded like people talking but it was more than that. I walked closer to the door and heard Lissa moaning and groaning. When I heard that, I thought she was hurt but I soon realized she wasn't hurt at all. She was having sex with someone else. My heart felt like it was just stabbed with a stake. I felt tears in my eyes and I was about to bust in the room when I heard the name of the person she was having sex with.

"Oh, Adrian. That feels soooo good. Please don't stop," Lissa moaned.

"Not in a million years, baby," Adrian groaned. This cannot be happening. Lissa was having sex with Adrian? She was fucking him behind my back and she didn't consider my feelings? What the hell is going on today? I was so mad that I saw red. My hands were starting to warm up really fast and I knew that it was my fire powers responding to my emotions. I then kicked down the door and stormed in the room. When I got to the bed room, Lissa was trying to cover up while Adrian just had a shocked yet smug look on his face. We all stared at each other until Lissa said something.

"Christian, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I was going to tell you but-" She started before I cut her off.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You were not going to tell me. You were just going to continue to fuck Ivashkov behind my back. Why did you do this Lissa? Why didn't you tell me you were unsatisfied? We could have worked this out but you didn't give us a chance. I really don't want to look at you right now. Everyone would say that Rose was a whore but you take the cake," I said. I continued to stare at them. Adrian got up and put on some pants while Lissa continued to stare at me with both fear and sadness.

"I should've seen this coming. Why am I so fucking stupid? All of the evidence was right in front of me but I loved you so much that I decided to ignore it. I guess I shouldn't have and to think that I was going to propose to you next week. I had everything planned but it looks like I'm too late huh?" I whispered. Tears were falling freely down my cheeks but I didn't wipe them off. I wanted her to see how much she really hurt me.

"You were going to propose to me Christian? I had no idea. I didn't want any of this to happen, its just that Adrian and I-" She began but I couldn't hear it.

"Please spare me the whole you and Adrian realized that you two belong together speech. Its just going to make me want to set both of you on fire. I'm going to leave now and let you two fuck each other in peace. From this day forward, both of you are dead to me. If I saw you too die, I wouldn't even cry, I might laugh," I said. I know I sounded slightly crazy but that's what happens when you get your heart ripped out. I turned to leave when I heard Lissa speak.

"Please don't do this, Christian. I already lost Rose and I don't want to loose you either," She pleaded. What the hell does she take me for?

"Well you should have thought about that before you hurt both of us," I said before walking out of her life forever….

END OF FLASHBACK

I've avoided Adrian, Lissa, Tasha and Dimitri ever since. Lissa tried talking to me but I just walked away or ignored her requests. Aunt Tasha tried the same thing but I couldn't be around her knowing what she did to Rose. I'm more alone now than ever and for some reason I'm not doing anything to fix it.

I usually just spend my time in the attic, my room, the bar or the gym. I avoid every big event that is thrown at court and I just mind my business and keep it moving. I haven't even talked to Rose yet but I don't know what to say to her. I just look at her or stare at her from a far, planning on what I would say to her (I'm not stalking her if that's what you are thinking). I know that she hangs around Ambrose a lot now and I noticed that she cut her hair. To be honest, she looked beautiful when her hair was long but now she looks beautiful and sexy at the same time but I wont ever have the courage to tell her that to her face. Oh well, I will some day.

I walked out of the shower, put on a towel and looked at the clock. It was 4:00 am and I wanted to hit the bar before it closed. I quickly got dressed. I wore and buttoned up black shirt with dark blue jeans. I attempted to tame my hair but it will forever look messy. I then walked to bar. When I got there it was still in full swing. There were a few moroi and dhampir hanging around. I waved at the few moroi and dhampir that I knew and headed straight to the bar table.

"Hey Mikey," I greeted the bar tender.

"Hey Christian. Should I get you the usual?" He asked. My usual drink was a Blue Moon beer. I sometimes drink vodka but I like Blue Moon better. As I waited for my drink I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. When I looked over I was shocked at who I was staring at. It was a woman. She was dhampir but her body was smokin hot in her black on black outfit. Her jeans hugged her in all the right places and her shirt was tight but not super tight which would make her look slutty and it showed just the right amount of cleavage. Her jacket was simple but fit her well. When I looked into the person face, I saw the most beautiful brown eyes that I was almost lost in them. Her nose was small but perfect, her lips were full and her hair dangled in her eyes a little.

I was too busy studying her entire being that I failed to realize the haircut was the same Rose got. When I realized that my initial shock returned when I figured out who tapped me and who was staring at me right now.

"Rose?" I asked shocked.

"Hey Pyro. How was your night so far?" She asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**(TADA! Chapter four. Thanks for all the support you guys have given me. I hope you enjoy it.)**

Chapter Four

**Christian POV**

This extremely attractive and hot woman standing in front of me was Rose Hathaway. The same Rose that loves making fun or messing with me. The same Rose that is a badass and a bitch when she wants to be. The same Rose that was fucked over by everyone she ever cared about in the last few months. We were staring at each other until my drink came. I grabbed my beer and smiled at Rose. She is standing in front of me, I might as well attempt conversation.

"Hey, Rosemarie. My night was fine so far. How was yours?" I asked I called her by her full name. I knew she hated it but I like messing with her as well. She glared at me and gave me her best man eater smile. I felt my "friend" wake up but I ignored it.

"I've had better nights than this one," She sighed and sat down next to me. She looked miserable. Rose was just staring at her drink blankly. What happened that made her look this sad? Who did this? If I could take a wild guess, I bet it had something to do with those class A assholes. I grasped her arm gently and spoke to her softly.

"Hey, you want to talk about it? I'm a very good listener," I told her. She gave me a sideways glance. I gently smiled at her as a way of telling her that it was alright. She smiled and sighed. She then told Mikey to get another dirty martini and two shots of vodka. When she got them, she dumped both shots into the martini and stirred them with a stirrer. She then took on big gulp of the concoction and placed the glass back down. The glass was half empty.

"Ok, now I'm ready. Well, earlier today, I bumped into Dimitri, Lissa, Tasha, and Adrian in the café. I was in the middle of having lunch with Ambrose when they all waltzed in. We all stared at each other until that dickhead Adrian said something. Of course I said something back to him and then Lissa had the nerve to butt in and "lecture" me about my manners. Since when does she give a fuck? Anyway, I said something bitchy to her and than Dimitri tried to say something. I said a bitchy comment to him to and left. A few hours later, Dimitri comes to my room and starts lecturing me about my "bad behavior" today in the café. Then he had the audacity to blame me for everything that happened between me and the rest of them. So, I punched him in the face twice, yelled at him, threatened him, and kicked him out of my room. As a result of all of those things, I came down here to drown my sorrows in liquor," She finished. For a minute I saw red. How can he blame her for what happened? How can he say that to her? Poor Rose. She already lost everyone that met something to her and then this douche bag comes and tells her that. Does he realize how much he has hurt her? Rose just looks so defeated and broken. Man, I wish he was here so I could set him on fire.

"What a complete asshole. He has no idea what he is talking about. It isn't your fault. I know you well enough to know that you would never want this. You deserve someone better than him and he is just a douche bag who doesn't know what he is missing," I said. I meant every word that came out of my mouth. Rose then fully turned to me and smiled. It was a beautiful smile and I then realized that I want to make her smile some more. She then did something that was totally unexpected. She hugged me. Rose Hathaway hugged me. I never thought this would ever happen but here she is holding onto me like I was her life preserver. I then felt my shirt getting wet and she was shaking a little. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from my chest.

"Rose, are you crying?" I asked in disbelief. She just looked at me as tears fell freely down her cheeks. The bridge of her nose and cheeks were a little red. Holy shit! Rose is crying. She was really crying and it's their entire fault. Instead of saying anything else, I just grabbed her. I started stoking her hair and whispering to her.

"Shhh. It's alright. It's not your fault. I'm here for you," I kept chanting to her. I knew she was hurt but I didn't know it was this deep. I then decided to pull her onto my lap because the way we were hugging was pretty awkward. She still didn't stop crying. She just kept going. I just sat there with her until she stopped. However, when she did stop, she was asleep. I thought about waking her up but decided against it.

I paid Mikey for our drinks and carried Rose out of the bar. I'm really glad that I worked out because the distance from the bar to our rooms was far. I walked all the way to my room because I didn't have Rose's key and I didn't have the heart to wake her up.

When we reached my room, I gently put Rose down on the floor so I could get my key. After the door was open, I picked her back up and walked into my room. Well, I couldn't really call it a room. It was more like a mini apartment. It had a very big living room, a kitchen with an island and mini bar. In the back was my room which had its own personal bathroom. Another room and another bathroom right across the hall. I took Rose to my room and laid her down on my bed. When I got her all situated I was about to leave, when she grabbed me. I realized that she was still sleep but her hand was on my shirt sleeve.

"Please don't leave me. Please don't leave," She mumbled before she let me go. I stared at her and then I realized that I didn't want to leave. I wanted to protect her and be there for her. I wanted her to confide in me and trust me. I wanted to be everything that Dimitri failed to be.

"Trust me Rose, I will never leave you. No matter what," I whispered to her before I left the room. I wasn't going to let Rose be alone ever again. She needed me and I needed her. Wow, its amazing what can happen when everything goes to hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Here is Chapter five. Sorry it took long, Ive been busy. For those of you that are keeping up with Unforgiven, I'll update soon. I own the plot not the characters. Enjoy:D)**

Chapter 5

**Rose POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed two things. First thing I noticed was the searing pain in my skull. The second thing I noticed was that I wasn't in my room. I slowly got up and scanned the room. The room was bigger than mine and it was really simple. The bed I was in was soft and big. The sheets were silk and black and the bed head was wooden and painted black. The dresser just had a mirror and a few bottles of cologne. The closet was currently closed so I couldn't really tell what was in there. I then got out of the bed but I did it too fast and I almost fell over on the floor.

As soon as I steady myself on the bed, the door flew open and in walked in Pyro. He had on jeans and no shirt. He was in the middle of towel drying his wet hair when he walked in. We stared at each other. I took that opportunity to fully look him up and down. Christian had a very toned body. It wasn't as thin as normal Moroi men. He had a six pack and a very nice chest. The muscles on his arms were rather impressive. I finished my scan when I reached his face. He was currently smirking at me and his eyes shined.

"See something you like, Hathaway?" He asked before walking past me.

"Yeah, right. Don't get all cocky Pyro," I snorted. He threw the towel down on the floor and walked over to his closet. I did a quick scan of his back. The muscles on his back were impressive as well. It should be a crime to look like that. Hell, it should be a crime for me staring at him like that. I'm not going to lie and say he isn't hot because he is and what the hell am I saying? Why am I checking out Christian Ozera? This is Christian we are talking about! He is Lissa's ex-boyfriend and a guy that I barely like. So why the hell am I checking him out? I guess this headache is to blame. Christian put on a blue shirt that matched his eyes. He then walked over to where I was on the bed and sat down next to me.

"Rose, are you okay?" He asked. He was staring at me. His eyes felt like they were searching for something. The intensity of his stare sent an involuntary chill down my spine.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a headache. I'll be ok. What I want to know is why am I in your room?" I asked him.

"Well, we bumped into each other at the bar and we started talking. You then fell asleep and I didn't have the key your room. So, I carried you back here and let you sleep. Don't worry I didn't do anything and I slept in the guest room," He told me. I slowly remembered meeting him in the bar and me crying and falling asleep. What did we talk about that made me cry?

"I remember meeting you in the bar and me falling asleep. For some reason, I was crying. Why was I crying Christian?" I asked him. He frowned sadly before speaking. He grabbed my hands so that I wouldn't be able to turn away.

"Rose, you were crying because you told me what happened at the café and what happened in your room when Dimitri came over," He said quietly. Holy Crap! I told Christian all of that and I cried in font of him! What the hell is wrong with me? I never used to show anyone my vulnerable and weak side. I did once before and look what happened? My heart was crushed. I will not allow that to happen again.

"I'm sorry you had to see me that way. It was just so much stuff going on and I had too many drinks. Trust me, I will never happen again," I told him. I then tried to pull my hands away from him. He didn't let go. I struggled for a few more seconds before I just gave up. When did he get so strong?

"Rose, its ok. You can trust me. I won't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you," Christian said while staring deeply into my eyes. I stared at him in utter disbelief. Why would I trust him? We barely know each other. For goodness sake, I get a kick out of making fun of him. Yet, as we stared at each other, I realized that it didn't matter. Our past didn't matter at all. What mattered now was the fact that he wants to be there for me. He wants to protect me and hear all of my retarded problems. For some reason, that made me feel warm inside.

After about a few minutes of intense staring, my stomach growled. Christian broke his gaze and chuckled. That sent an intense thrill through me. I don't know why but it did. He let go of my hands and stood up. When he let them go, I had the sudden urge to grab his hand again. So, I did. I grabbed his hand and held it. He looked at our hands and then back at me. He smiled softly and pulled me up off the bed. Christian held me close to him and I swear I could feel my heart beating fast.

"Come on. Lets get you something to eat before you starve to death," He said.

"Ok," I said. He pulled me along with him. It felt so good and right to hold his hand but I didn't know why. When on earth did I find him so attractive and why am I reacting this way with him? Oh man, I need to talk to Ambrose about this because I have no idea what I'm feeling right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hello everyone! Im sorry it took so long to get this chapter to you guys but I'm a college freshman so alot of stuff to do. Anyway here is chapter six. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for the support! I own none of the characters but I own the plot.)**

Chapter 6

**Christian POV**

It took Rose and me 2 hours to reach one of the café's. The reason for that was because Rose wanted to stop by her room. When we got to her room, she showered for about a half hour and then it took her an hour to pick out an outfit. After much debate, she settled with a simple light purple t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that hugged her perfectly. Her short dark hair hung in her eyes a little and for some reason I found that extremely cute (again, me finding anything cute on Rose is still shocking).

When we got to the café I left her so she could order for us. I went to find us table. I found a nice table in the corner next to the window. I sat down and waited for her to come. After about 10 minutes, I got up and went to see if she ordered yet. When I got to the line, I saw that she was staring at the menu and the poor cashier was waiting patiently for her to make up her mind. I chuckled and walked over to Rose.

"What is taking you so long?" I asked her.

"I'm trying to decide on what to get. Everything looks good. I cant decide," She pouted. I smiled and put my arm around her waist. She looked up at me and I immediately got lost in her eyes. I don't know why but anytime I look into her eyes I just cant focus. After what felt like a few minutes, the cashier finally spoke up.

"Excuse me but can we move it along here? We have more customers, so either you order or get the hell off the line!" the cashier hissed. Rose turned her head to glare at her and just when she was about to say something smart and possibly offensive, I spoke up.

"Im sorry, that was very rude of us. We will have four pancakes, two plates of eggs and bacon and two cups of coffee. One mocha and the other black coffee. Thank you." I said to the cashier. She looked relieved because we finally ordered and because I saved her from a verbal bashing from Rose.

"That will be $26.50. Thank you and have a nice day," She said in a flourish as I handed her the money. I then pulled Rose to our table. She sat down and I sat down across from her.

"You know it isn't good to agitate the people who take your order or make your food. They can do very mean and disgusting things to it," I said. Rose simply just shrugged and smirked at me.

"Let them try and they will be dealing with Rose Hathaway and then they will be praying that they never did anything mean and disgusting to my food," She said. I stared at her for a few more seconds and shook my head. Of course Rose Hathaway wouldn't be afraid of rude and disgusting people. She would kick their asses first. For some reason, I found that attractive. Actually, I found everything about Rose attractive. Her eyes, her voluptuous body, her attitude, her lips, her strength, and everything else about her. She is so beautiful that it hurts and I want to tell her that. I was about to when our food came.

"Here you go. Four pancakes, two plates of eggs and bacon and two cups of coffee. Is there anything else I can get you?" Our waitress asked. She was a moroi and had long red hair and dull, hazel eyes. She tried to sound chipper but it really wasn't working. Rose glanced at her and smiled.

"No, thank you. That was very nice of you. We'll let you know if there is anything else. Oh and here take this," Rose handed the waitress a 20 dollar bill. "I know its not easy doing this. Don't take it as a charity but take it as a keep up the good work and know that you are appreciated because I sure as hell couldn't do this," The waitress was shocked and looked like she might cry. Apparently this must have been the nicest thing anyone has given or said to her. She quietly said thank you and scurried off. This is another thing I like about Rose, she is nice in her own way. She may come off as a bitch sometimes but when it comes down to it, she is a caring person. Belikov and Lissa, were idiots to cut her off because they will never find someone that can replace her.

"Hellooooooo? Earth to Pyro. Why are you staring at me like that? Am I eating like a pig or something?" Rose waves her hand in front of my face and I just realized that I blanked off. I look down at my food and then her's. She is half way done with her food while I barely touched mine.

"I'm just shocked that you have the figure of a goddess but you eat like a man. Pretty interesting," I smirk as she blushes at my comment. Then she glares and smirks.

"How do you think I get this figure? I have to eat or I will end up skinny like your ex-girlfriend. Which one do you want, someone who looks like a stick or someone with curves for days?" She asked me and to add emphasis to her figure, she pushed out her chest more and stretched a little. I inwardly shivered and had a brief image on what it would be like to have her under me and moaning my name. I opened my eyes and Rose was still smirking at me. I smirked back at her and got up and went around to her side of the table.

"You see, I used to think Lissa was the sexiest thing on this earth but after your little display there, I'm ready to change to my mind. I would much rather someone with curves for days," I whispered in her ear. I then put my hand on her thigh and stroked it gently. She gulped pretty loudly. I smiled and kissed her behind the ear and traveled down to her neck and then glided my fangs back up to ear. Rose was silently panting and her skin was getting warmer by the minute.

"I would really love it if I could sample my new found interest in curves and see if I like it better than having someone like Lissa. If you wouldn't mind being my sample or maybe even more," I told her. My voice was getting husky and a little rough. I knew that it was the ever growing erection talking but I really would like that. Actually, I would like to be with Rose in any shape, way or form. I have a feeling that I would be very happy with her.

"Well Pyro, you have been denied of the finer things in life so I might have to take you up on the offer," Rose said. Her voice was a little shaky but she sounded firm. I couldn't help but burst into a smile.

"Oh, really?" I said smugly. Rose suddenly turned to me and smiled. It was one of the most gentle and vulnerable smile I have ever seen on her.

"Yes, really. I wouldn't mind anything that happens between us really. I mean, we could try something but not just yet. I'm still licking my wounds, so I wouldn't want anything right at this minute but I like you Christian and maybe in a little while, we can be together," She finished while blushing violently. I was at a loss for words. My heart was pounding so fast that I could hear it in my head. Rose wanted to be in a relationship with me! She wanted to be with me of all people! I was so happy that the next thing I knew, I turned her face towards mine and kissed her right on those beautiful lips.

As soon as our lips touched, I felt electricity shock every nerve in my body. Rose jumped a little so I knew she felt it too. I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she happily granted. My tongue shot in her mouth and I started to explore her lovely mouth. We fought for dominance, not really finding a winner and continuing the electric game we were playing. Her tongue lightly brushed my fangs and I couldn't help the small moan coming from me. I knew that I had to stop this before I end up taking her in the middle of the café. Reluctantly, I pulled away, giving her two little pecks before resting my forehead on her's.

"That….was….." I breathed.

"Amazing," She finished for me while catching her breath. We stared into each other's eyes for the longest time until an annoying voice spoke up from behind us.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't an outcast and a slut having breakfast together. How wonderful and sickening at the same time. Isn't that right, Lissa?" Said the voice that I have learned to hate with every fiber of my being. Rose and I turned around to see non other than that pompous, cocky, son of a bitch Adrian Ivashov and my slutty ex-girlfriend Lissa glued to his side. Well, so much for a nice morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Hey! Sorry it took me so long. I was pretty swamped. Well, here is chapter seven. I hope you enjoy and thank you all for the reviews. I own nothing but the plot.)**

Chapter 7

**Rose POV**

"What the fuck do you two want?" I growled menacingly toward our two unexpected guest. Lissa and Adrian were right in front of us. Why the hell are they here talking to us? Didn't they get my warning from Dimitri? I specifically told him to tell them not to talk to me at all or they will regret it. These mother fuckers must think I'm joking.

We all just stared each other down for the next few minutes. Adrian looked disgusted and angry while Lissa looked hurt and sad. For a moment, I had a slight urge to go comfort her but after everything she put me through I won't even bother. I took a quick glance at Christian and I inwardly flinched. His wonderful blue eyes were filled with darkness and hatred. His jaw was clenched tightly and his posture looked like he was about to attack. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it to tell him to stay calm. He relaxed a little but not fully. His eyes were still guarded. I turned back to our uninvited guests and glared at them.

"Are you two assholes just going to stand there and waste our time or are you going to say something? If you are not then you can just leave," I stated coldly. Adrian and Lissa both flinched and stared. I guess they never thought I would speak to them like that. I was just about to tell Christian to get up so we can leave when the heartless, blonde bitch spoke up.

"How could you Rose?" She whispered. If it wasn't for my dhampir hearing, I wouldn't have heard her. What the hell is she talking about? How could I do what?

"Lissa, what are you talking about?" I asked her. I was getting really annoyed really fast.

"How could you be with Christian like this?" She glared at me. Christian and I stared at her in shock.

"Like what Lissa?" I asked her slowly.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about. I can see it all around you and I saw you two kiss. How could you do that? How could you kiss my ex-boyfriend and feel that way about him? He was mine first and you have no right at all to feel that way about him. You really are turning into a slut." Lissa finished. Is she fucking serious? Did she really call me a slut? How the hell am I a slut when I only had sex with one person and she had sex with three guys? She is such a fucking hypocrite! Before I could say anything at all, Christian spoke up.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Lissa? First of all, you lost all claim to me and our relationship when you decided to fuck that asshole that is standing next to you. I already told you that you are dead to me, meaning I can do whatever the fuck I want to. Also, you have already disowned Rose as your friend, so she can do whatever the hell she wants and she wants to be with me. Second of all, Rose is far from a slut. She is beautiful, amazing, strong, confident, sexy as hell, and has a body for days. She only slept with one guy whom she loved unconditionally and who she would've died for if she had the chance. She didn't lose her virginity to someone she didn't even love and then cheat on the person she claims to love unlike you. Compared to you, Rose is a fucking angel and you are just a bitter, jealous, controlling, crazy, selfish bitch who thinks she can get her way just because of her last name and because she is the Queen's pet. Well, sweetheart that isn't going to happen with me or Rose, so you and Ivashkov can go to hell and leave us alone. Do you understand?" Christian finished.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I never heard Christian talk to Lissa like that. His voice had so much disgust, hate, and anger in it that I wanted to just hide. If this was a few years ago, I probably would've knocked him the fuck out but now that all that has changed, I couldn't help but feel proud. He stood up for me and he said all of the things I was about to say to Lissa, except the whole part about me being beautiful and sexy. I looked at Lissa and Adrian and the look on their faces made me happy. Lissa looked like she was going to cry and Adrian looked slightly scared. Well, it serves them right for everything they done to me and Christian. When, it became obvious that they weren't going to leave, I cleared my throat and grabbed Christian's hand.

"Well, there is nothing more to say here. If you would excuse us, Christian and I are finished with our breakfast and we are going to leave now. Now, before you say anything else that will test my patience, I will tell you the same thing I told Dimitri. Stay the hell away from us. I wont hold back if you approach us again. Lissa, I might not hurt you physically but I will put you in your place verbally and Adrian, I will kick your ass. Don't even bother using compulsion on either of us because if you do, I will be forced to handle it and you do not want that. This is the only time I'm warning you, next time there will be no warning. Got that?" I finished. Before those two bimbos could say anything, I urged Christian to stand up and we both walked out the door without looking back.

We walked through the courtyard and into the garden, when all of a sudden Christian pulled me into a small flower courtyard. Everything was covered in flowers and you could barely see the café or the court itself. It was like we were in our own little space. Christian continued to pull me until we reached a bench. He sat down first and pulled me onto his lap. Before I could ask him what is wrong, he kissed me on the lips.

The kiss wasn't like the one we shared in the cafe. This one was slower and passionate. Every single emotion he had for me was in that kiss and I began to feel lightheaded. Everything in me came to life and I felt like lightening struck me. I never felt any of this when I kissed Dimitri. I licked his bottom lip to ask for entrance and he was happy to oblige. I swiped my tongue on his fangs because I liked the reaction I got earlier. He groaned and held me closer. I smirked and continued kissing him. He nibbled on my bottom lip and I moaned. All of a sudden, Christian pulled away. I whimpered and tried to pull him back to me.

"Rose, please don't. We have to stop or I won't be able to respect your wishes and I will end up having sex with you out here in the open. You want to take things slowly and I'll do that but not if we continue. Believe me, I want to but not yet and not right here. If we ever get that far, I want it to be a little more special and in a bed not on a bench. Is that alright with you?" He asked. His voice was husky and it made me shiver. For a split second, I thought about forgetting what I said earlier and just attack him but he is right. I do want things to go slowly. Not super slow but slow enough where I can trust and love again.

"Alright, Pyro. We can stop here. I'm perfectly fine with it. However, if we want to stick to the plan, we can't really kiss like that because then all bets are off. I think I would like us to start off as friends first and work our way up. If that's alright with you?" I asked him timidly.

"Of course it's alright. As long as I know you are still considering being with me, I don't mind at all." He smiled at me and my heart melted. I was happy that he didn't mind and I'm happy that we can start off fresh. We have no real baggage in our pasts, that we don't already know of, so it's perfectly fine. For the next few hours, we sat there just talking and enjoying each other's company. I can tell that whatever this is between Christian and I, will surely last.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Im sooooo sorry that it took so long for me to post this. Alot of crap happened in my life and I had to deal with that. The good news is that I have a new laptop! So that means that I will post chapters faster and shorten the waiting. Thanks! Enjoy!)**

Chapter 8

**Christian POV**

Rose is the most amazing person I know. She is funny, outgoing, and smart and just has a very positive personality. While we sat in flower garden that I brought her to earlier, we just started talking. We talked about what interested us, what made us happy, what made us sad, what pissed us off, and etc. During that talk, I realized that we had many things in common. We both liked horror movies. Lissa hated them. We both liked Linkin Park, Evanescence, Red, Skillet and some other rock bands. Lissa couldn't stand rock. We both hated the fancy food that the court served sometimes. Lissa loved it. There were so many things that Rose was that Lissa wasn't and I couldn't help but be happy. I thought that because they have been best friends for so long that they would be very similar. I guess not.

I also discovered a few things about Rose by just studying her. When she was very passionate about something she was talking about, her eyes would shine brightly and she would sound excited. When she was talking about something that made her sad, her eyes would look duller and lifeless. When she would think about something her nose would scrunch up a little and she would close one eye. I thought it was kind of cute when she did that. The more I studied her movements and her facial expressions; I realized that she stopped being such a mystery to me. Before, when I was with Lissa, I knew close to nothing about Rose. The only thing I knew about her at the time was that she cared deeply about Lissa, could kick my ass, had a smart ass mouth, determined to be Lissa's guardian and that she had feelings for Dimitri. I paid so much attention to Lissa that I barely had to time to attempt to get to know this amazing woman next to me. Now that they are both out of our lives, I will spend every waking moment I have getting to know her.

"Hey, Rose?" I said. We were holding hands and lying down in the garden.

"Yes Christian?" She responded. She was sounding a little tired now. The sky told me that it was late. We have been here for hours. The only time we left was to get food and that was really it.

"Umm…..I know that we are trying to be just friends but I was wondering, if I could take out tomorrow?" I asked. I was extremely nervous and I didn't really know why. I know I like her but there wasn't really a need to be that nervous. When she looked at me, I felt like a scared 14 year old boy asking the girl of his dreams on a date.

"Christian, I don't know-"She started but I interrupted her.

"I know it sounds too soon but I really want to go on a date with you. We can just go as friends. Please say yes Rose," I begged her. She was just staring at me with uncertainty in her eyes. It took her about 5 minutes to finally make a decision.

"Alright Christian, we can go on a date. When do you want to go?" She asked. I had a date with Rose! I seriously have to be the luckiest guy in the world.

"OK. We can go out tomorrow night. How about I pick you up at your room at 8? Is that ok?" I asked the angel sitting next to me.

"Sure, just don't be late or I will kick your ass," She smirked. I really hope she is joking. After her answer, we got up from where we were and made our way back to the rooms. We weren't talking but that didn't bother us. I enjoy being around her. She makes me feel so comfortable and that is good. I can actually be myself around her and not be penalized for it.

We made it back to her room way too fast. I wanted to spend more time with her but I knew that we are still in a fragile place right now and I won't jeopardize that. We stood outside of her room just staring at each other and smiling.

"I guess this is goodnight then," I broke the silence.

"Yes it is. Thank you for everything today," Rose replied.

"You're welcome. I should go so you can sleep. I will see you tomorrow night for our date,"

"I can't wait. Goodnight Pyro," She said. Rose came closer to me and then kissed me lightly on the lips. I kissed her back but I didn't let the kiss go to deep. I pulled away and smiled at her.

"Goodnight beautiful Rose," I said. She blushed, opened her door and went into her room. I stared at her door for a little while longer before I walked away. I can't believe everything that happened today. At first I was alone and depressed. Now, I have a date with the sexiest woman I have ever met. I wonder how tomorrow will turn out. I hope everything goes well and that I will be closer to gaining Rose's love and trust.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Here is the new chapter of Blooming love. I hope you all love it. I own nothing but the plot)**

Chapter 9

**Rose's POV**

When Christian left for the night, I went to the mirror to look at myself. I was smiling like an idiot. My short hair was entwined with grass and my cheeks were still rosy from the blush. My eyes had a certain twinkle and life in it that I haven't seen in a while. The only explanation for this change in my eyes is Christian. He is the most amazing person I ever met. We are alike in many ways and that is shocking. I never would have thought that we would like the same movies, music, foods, and etc. It is amazing. He is also a great kisser and it appears he likes it when I caress his fangs with my tongue. I wonder what else he would like me to do with my tongue...WHOA! What the hell was that? I cannot think about jumping on Christian. I shouldn't think about that. We are just starting a friendship and I just told him that I don't want anything serious yet. On the other hand, I kissed him very passionately in the café earlier today and then I kissed him again in the garden. Well, I'm not going to lie, Christian is a fine specimen. He is hot, smart, sexy, sweet, has the body of a Greek god, and has the bluest eyes I have ever seen. You can probably take a nice swim in his eyes.

"What am I going to do?" I asked my reflection. She just stared at me with brown eyes. I just shook my head and started taking my clothes off. I went into the shower. Even though I showered already, I had to get the grass out of my hair. I turned the water as hot as I could take and grabbed for my pomegranate scented body wash. I love the smell of pomegranates, which is why I also have shampoo that smells like it as well. They are healthy and they have this sweet, seductive smell. I wonder if Christian would like it for our date tomorrow. At the thought of that Infelt my face split into a foolish, dreamy grin. I couldn't believe that I have a date with Christian. I turned off the shower and wrapped my towel around me when a shocking thought occurs to me.

"I HAVE A DATE WITH CHRISTIAN! HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. This was my first date after Dimitri. That was almost a year ago. What do I do? What do I do? I know the date is tomorrow but I'm panicking now!? Will it go well? Oh, I need help. Who do I call when I need help again? Oh damn it, what is his name? He is a dhampir like me, he is a little taller than me, he works here. Damn it who the fuck am I thinking about? I sat down on my bed and pulled out my cellphone. It is an LG Viper 4G LTE and it is an android. I didn't want the iPhone because I fucking hate the iPhone. The apps aren't free and it doesn't have everything and then apple has to upgrade it every damn year with the things that you do want, so you have to spend more money to get what you wanted in the last phone. If you ask me it is a fucking waste of time and what makes me hate it more is the fact that Lissa has one(petty, I know but I decided to hate almost everything that she has or had, except Christian of course). Where was I? Oh yeah, finding out the name of the guy I was thinking of earlier while I panicked. I scrolled through the phone until I found the name I was looking for.

"Ah-Ha! Its Ambrose!" I screamed in triumph. Why did I forget his name? He would kill me if I told him that as a result of my freaking out over a date that isn't until tomorrow, I forgot his name. I looked at the time. It read 2:00 am. I hope he isn't sleeping or "working". I thought about it for 3 more minutes before I sucked it up and called him. The phone rang for 2 minutes until he answered.

"Hello?" answered Ambrose. Yes, he was sleeping!

"Hello Ambrose its Rose," I said

"Rose? Why the fuck are you calling me this late?"

"Well, I need your advice and guidance, Yoda," I always called him Yoda because he is a huge Star Wars fan and Yoda is his favorite character.

"Fine, let me get dressed. Meet me in front of your building and we can walk and talk," Ambrose sighed. I hung up the phone and went to my closet. I put on a black and purple hoodie and some old sweatpants and went outside. I waited for about 4 minutes before I saw Ambrose walking towards me. When he reached me his face still had signs of sleep and he didn't really look too happy with me.

"Ok, Rose. You got me out here, so what is the "big" emergency?" Ambrose said. He was sort of glaring at me. Guess it wasn't a good idea to wake him up, huh?

"I'm sorry for waking you up Ambrose but I was freaking out and I really need to talk to somebody and seeing as how you are one of my only friends here, I had no real choice," I told him. I looked down at concrete before looking back up at him. His face softened up a little.

"I know that. I do remember saying that if you need anything, you can always call me. So let's get to it. Why were you freaking out?" He asked. He was smiling at me gently. We stood there staring at each other while I began piecing together my explanation. I sighed, closed my eyes and just let it all out.

"ChristianandIaregoingonadate tomorrow," I rushed out. I opened my eyes and looked at Ambrose. He had on a shocked expression and his mouth was slightly hanging open. I became worried that I might have shocked him to death. I waved my hand in front of his face. That didn't work. I snapped my fingers and that didn't work. So, I did the last thing I could think of, he is going to kill me for this. I took a deep breath and smacked the living daylights out of him. His head flung to the side and it took mere seconds for him to react.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR ROSE? OW! THAT SHIT HURTS!" He screamed. He rubbed his cheek and was slightly whimpering. He was glaring at me and I smiled innocently.

"Well, I told you that Christian and I are going on a date and you were shocked. I tried waving and snapping but you didn't respond, so I smacked you. See, aren't I a good friend?" I finished sweetly. He was still cradling his cheek and whimpering. Oh come on, it didn't hurt that badly. He whined over his wound a little more before he let the words I said earlier sink in. He stopped rubbing his face and looked at me with curiosity flaming in his eyes.

"You have a date with Christian?" He asked

"Yes," I replied

"Christian? As in Christian Ozera? Lissa's ex-boyfriend? The same boy who you didn't like that much? The same Christian who is related to that hateful bitch Tasha Ozera? That Christian?"

"How many fucking Christian's do we know? Yes that Christian. Lissa's ex-boyfriend, the boy who I didn't like that much and who is related to that hateful, slutty bitch Tasha Ozera," I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Wow, didn't see that coming. How the hell did that happen?" He asked. I forgot that I didn't tell him anything that happened to bring me to this point. Well, I guess now is the time. I started walking and motioned for him to follow. I told him everything that happened. I told him what Dimitri said to me. I told him how I ran into Christian at the bar and ended up crying on him. I told him that the morning after I woke up in his room and how I found him attractive all of a sudden. I mentioned that we went to the café and had breakfast together. I told him that we flirted with each other and that we kissed and I felt like I was shocked by lightning and that he felt it too. I told him how Christian came to my defense when Lissa and Adrian were mouthing off to me. I talked about our time in the garden and the kiss we shared again and how we just sat there and talked for hours. I finished by telling him that he asked me out and walked me back to my room.

The entire time, Ambrose listened with small comments here and there. He wanted to kick Dimitri's ass for what he said to me. He praised me for punching him in the face. He looked sad when I told him that I broke down but then happy that Christian was there. He looked thoughtful when I said that I found Christian attractive. He smiled about the breakfast flirt hour and again looked thoughtful when I told him about the kiss. He practically worshipped Christian for coming to my defense with Lissa and Adrian and laughed when I told him that Christian called Lissa a crazy, bitter, jealous, controlling, selfish, bitch. The look on his face when I told him the last part was both thoughtful and curious. We walked to the spa where he worked and we sat down on one of the benches that were outside.

"Well, you had an eventful day yesterday," He said.

"Yep. It was a hell of a long day. So, what do you think of all this, Yoda?" I asked and turned to face him.

"Well, let me just say that Dimitri, Lissa, and Adrian need to get a fucking a life. They already put you through so much and they have the nerve to lecture and look down on you after everything that happened. Now about you and Christian, I think it was bound to happen," He said.

"What? What do you mean it was bound to happen?" I looked at him for answers.

"Think about it. You two were never close together because he was in a relationship with Lissa and you were supposed to be her guardian. You were hooked up on your love for Dimitri. Not to mention all of the other people in that scenario. Both of you were so distracted with so many other things that the only time you two talked was about Lissa or about what was currently happening around you. Now, that all of those people disowned the both of you, it was only a matter of time before you guys found your way to each other. You just said it yourself that you both have many things in common and that it impressed you that he was so protective of you. I think that you two were actually meant for each other but you guys fell in love with people that in a lot of ways you guys needed more than wanted," He stated. I thought about it and still didn't get where he was going especially the part about being in love with people that we needed more than wanted.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You were in love with Dimitri because he was this badass guardian that still had this side to him that was sensitive. You didn't know much about him and yet you fell in love with him. He didn't show you who he really was when fell for him. You just fell in love with his outer character and in some ways you wanted to be like him because you thought that it would make you a better guardian. Christian fell in love with Lissa because she was light and somewhat pure. She had a dark past but she was still strong, even though you helped her with that part. He had a messed up past but he just really wanted a crutch of some sort so that he could be strong and someone to accept him. Lissa, accepted him but I think she felt sorry for him as well, which is why she got into a relationship with him. Don't get me wrong I do believe that you guys loved Lissa and Dimitri but I also believe that you guys didn't fit properly," He finished. I thought about it again and realized that he was right on some things. I wanted to be a good guardian and that was what Dimitri was. He was the most popular and well known guardian ever. I didn't really know him before I fell for him. We did talk about his life but it wasn't really enough. I always felt like something was missing when we were together. At the time, I thought it was because we didn't have sex yet but that wasn't it. I fought hard for him when he was changed but that really deepen the relationship. In reality, that just pushed us away. Lissa did feel sorry for Christian but when we had the bond I felt the love she had for him but I felt more pity. She would always drag him around to things that he didn't want to go to. In some ways she was just showing him off like a puppy. When I came to this realization, I looked at Ambrose.

"You are right. I know that we all loved each other but it wasn't enough. That's why they left Christian and I. I never felt pity for Christian. I was more impressed that he stuck the middle finger at everyone and moved on with his life. I knew he was hurting but that didn't really stop him. I admit that I wasn't nice to him and that I didn't want Lissa around him but he still stood up to everyone and pursued what he wanted to do. Lissa did see Christian as a lost soul but I saw him as strong. I saw Dimitri as this amazing person that could do no wrong and that was why I fell for him. He exhibited things that made him the most perfect person to be with but only on paper. He was also forbidden. He was the fruit that I couldn't eat, which made him even more enticing. Wow, so what you are saying that our love for Dimitri and Lissa was based on needs that we couldn't really fulfill on our own? Are you saying that while we did love them with all our hearts, it was doomed from the start?" I asked. Ambrose nodded. Wow, he just blew my mind. You see this is why I talk to Ambrose. But then, something popped in my head that made me question his logic.

"Wait, if that is true, then isn't it happening again?" I questioned

"No. You two are in a fragile place but you guys are working to heal each other. Both of you are already strong on your own but you guys were tainted by false love. Right now, you guys need to feel true love and companionship. You two were meant for each other and it will work out, don't worry," He told me. As he said that, I realized that he was once again right.

"Damn, you are good. You need to quit your day job and be a psychologist or a love doctor," I said.

"I'm already a love doctor," He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ew, gross. Thanks for the images, Ambrose. Now I can go kill myself," I said sarcastically. He laughed and after a while I laughed too.

"What should I do about my date with Christian tomorrow?" I asked him after we calmed down.

"Nothing, just go. You guys will have a good time. Just be natural and don't overthink it," He said.

"Ok. Thanks Amborse," I said and hugged him. We stood up and started walking back.

"I have one more favor to ask though," I told him when we were close to my building.

"What is it?"

"Well, I have nothing to wear really, so I was wondering if you can go-,"I didn't finish my sentence because he cut me off.

"No ,no ,no, hell no," He said in a no nonsense tone.

"You don't know what I was going to ask you," I protested

"Rose, you want me to go shopping with you so you can find something to wear for your date," He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ok, maybe you do know but it is very important," I pleaded

"No. I hate shopping. If I hate shopping for myself, what makes you think that I would love shopping with you?" He asked.

"Oh come on, you aren't doing anything tomorrow. It's your day off! Besides, I need a guy's opinion on what I should wear. I promise I won't take long. Please? Please? Please? Please?" I begged him. He glanced at me and he saw that I was doing my puppy dog pout. He groaned out of frustration and the realization that he would lose this fight.

"Fine, we will go shopping tomorrow. Just call me when you want to go and I'll be ready," He sighed. I squealed(yes I squealed) and hugged him.

"Thank you very much Ambrose. I'll see you tomorrow," I hugged him and went into my building.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I heard him mumble before the door closed. I chuckled to myself and wondered the same thing.

"What _have _I gotten myself into?" I asked myself as I thought about my budding relationship with Christian. This should be fun.

**(A/N: What will happen on their date? Next chapter will be in Pyro's Point of View. See you guys later! Please leave reviews. :) Thanks again for the support so far!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Thanks for the support! Here is Christian's POV of what happened after he asked Rose on a date. I own nothing but the plot. I hope you all enjoy!)**

Chapter 10

**Christian POV**

I asked Rose on a date. I asked Rosemarie Hathaway on a date at 8 o'clock tonight. I must be the luckiest or dumbest son of a bitch to ever walk this Earth. I was lying down on my bed looking at the ceiling. I don't know how long I was lying there but if I can take a guess, I would say approximately 3 hours. I was mulling over the events that happened in the last 24 hours. I smiled when I remembered the kisses that we shared. I frowned when I remembered what she told me about Dimitri and the encounter with the blonde bitch and her lapdog. I felt sheer joy and for some reason slight uncertainty. The feeling of uncertainty coupled with feelings of doubt and fear. Why would she go on a date with me? Why would she even be interested in me? Is this some kind of joke? I asked myself these questions until I had an answer. The answer was: Don't be such a fucking idiot. You know Rose wouldn't do that to you. Haven't you learned anything from the time you spent with her? I should just slap the shit out of you for asking such stupid questions.

"Wow. I didn't know my conscience was that violent," I said aloud. I realized that it was right. Rose doesn't make it a habit of using people. I knew that she was sincere when she said yes to me when I asked her if she would go on a date with me. I guess it was just my insecurities talking to me. I should be happy that I'm going on a date with a sexy, smart, funny, and sweet woman. I can't wait to go on a date with her. Maybe we can do more if the night goes well….hold on a second! I sat up and shook my head from side to side. I want to have Rose in every way possible but I promised her that we would take things slow. Even though those kisses said otherwise, I don't want to rush her into anything. I sighed and got up from my bed. I looked at the clock and it read 5:00am. Our date is supposed to start in 20 hours, and I have to think of something for us to do.

I went over to my closet and got out my gray jeans and a white long sleeve shirt and put on a red plaid button up shirt. I left the shirt unbuttoned and grabbed my black boots. I left my room with my car keys and started walking. Maybe if I did some driving, I could think of something to do for our date. When I got to the garage, I looked at my two babies. They were parked side by side. On the right is my red Ducati that I bought after Lissa and I broke up. On the left side was my black 2009 Aston Martin Vantage. I also bought that car after my break up with Lissa. I was a speed demon but Lissa never liked it so I held off buying them. After the break up, I went straight to the dealership all the way in California. I left in a damn Volkswagen Jetta and came back with an Aston Martin. The Ducati I bought a month after the Aston Martin. I was on my computer looking at motorcycles and then I found my red Ducati. I called the dealer and within a couple of days, it arrived at the court. To say that I was happy would be an understatement. As soon as it arrived, I rode it right out of court. Those were two of the happiest days of my life. The third happiest day was when Rose agreed to go on a date with me. Speaking of which, I have to figure out what to do for our date tonight. I decided to take the Ducati; I'll take the Aston tonight. I went into the trunk of my car and got out my helmet. My helmet was pure black and it covered my face entirely. I got on and it roared to life. I wondered if Rose would like to ride, I'll have to ask her.

While I rode down the highway, I was thinking about what we should do. There weren't any concerts in town and I didn't think there were any movies for us to see. I rode through the city area and found a place to park. I got up and took off my helmet and shook out the helmet hair. When I looked to my left I saw two girls staring at me. They were both humans and they both had on a spray tan. One girl had black hair that was in a ponytail and bright green eyes and her friend had cropped blonde hair. The black haired girl had on a t-shirt that cut way too low and tight shorts that made me think that she might have a yeast infection and her friend had on a very short skirt and a leopard print tank top that didn't fit properly. To me they looked like the rejects from the stupid show Jersey Shore. They looked at me like I was something to eat. They both winked at me and I gave them the coldest stare I could give them. They shrank away and looked elsewhere. I smirked and then walked away.

I walked around the city looking and searching for anything to do. I kept on going through ideas in my head, when I saw a club. The club was named Nightingale. The exterior was black and purple and it had a cocktail glass that would most likely light up at night. The door was a deep shade of purple and I think I found the place for our date. I was staring at the club for a couple of minutes when someone came out.

"Hey buddy, can I help you with something?" Someone said. I looked to my right and saw a guy. He was probably in his in early 30's and he was built. He had on white wife beater and baggy black pants. He was carrying empty crates that looked like it carried bottles of some kind. He had a crew cut and grey eyes. He was staring at me like I was crazy and expecting an answer from me.

"I was just looking at the club. I was looking for a place to take my date tonight," I answered.

"Oh ok. I thought you were some weird guy that I would have to kill or something," He said with a smile that told me that he was joking. He had a very contagious smile which in turn made me smile back.

"No, I'm not weird. Well, not that weird. Do you work here?" I asked him

"Yes, I do. I'm the bartender here. So, you plan on taking your girl here tonight?" He called Rose my girl. I kind of like the sound of that.

"Yes. How is this club?"

"The club is very nice and always busy. There is always a long line here," He said. He put the crates down and motioned me to follow him inside. I shrugged and followed him in. The inside of the club was somewhat similar to the outside. The walls were black and the celling was covered in lights each one a different shades of purple and blue. The dance floor was huge and in the middle of it were three pillars. Inside the pillars it looked like water. The pillars surrounded a circular sitting area. The sitting area was cushioned and it was surprisingly white. There were booths that were styled in the same fashion and just outside the booth were transparent, light purple curtains of some kind that flowed from the ceiling like water. The same peculiar pillars that were in the middle were located on either end of the bar. The bar was made from the same material as the pillars. The actual counter was made of black colored granite and behind the counter was an array of different liquors and half of them I had before. The stools were black and the cushion was purple. There was also a place for the DJ to setup and that area was surrounded with purple transparent walls.

"This is a pretty unique club," I commented to the bartender.

"Yea. The owner has an obsession with purple and other cool colors besides green," He said as he walked behind the bar taking stock. I leaned on the bar and wondered if Rose would like this.

"So what is your girl's name and how long ya'll been together?" He asked.

"Her name is Rose and this would be our first date," For some reason I felt awkward for telling him this.

"Rose is a sexy name. Well, this is a good place for a first date. Have you known her long?"

"Yes I did. We knew each other all through middle and high school,"

"Why did it take you so long to ask her out?"

"Well, we thought we were in love with other people at the time. Found out that we weren't meant for them, so we sort of drifted to each other," I summed up the entire situation.

"Oh well, that's good. I came to a solution,"

"What is that?"

"I decided that I like you. Not in a homosexual way, I mean I like your personality so far. What is your name anyway?"

"My name is Christian Ozera,"

"Weird name but I like it. My name is Dennis Mayer. Since I'm working tonight, I'll get you and your lady in without waiting in line,"

"Really? You would do that?" I was shocked beyond belief.

"Yep. I like your spark kid. Just tell the doorman that Dennis Mayer said you can come right in. I'll be sure to tell him. He will out you in V.I.P. list,"

"Wow, thanks man," I said and shook his hand.

"No problem. Besides I want to meet this lady friend of yours," Dennis said and smiled. I smiled back and waved at him as I left. Well, this is perfect. I have a venue for our date tonight and I got a free pass in. I hope everything goes well tonight.

**(A/N: The date will be in the next chapter in Rose's POV. I wanted to show Christian's thought process and preparation of the date. I haven't been to a lot of clubs so I'm sorry for the lack of description and originality. The pics of Christian's Aston Martin and Ducati are on my profile**. **I also know close to nothing with cars so I'm sorry if the car handling sounds weird.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: Here is chapter 11! Thanks again for all the support. I own nothing but the plot)**

Chapter 11

**Rose's POV**

"Rose, please calm down or you are going to have a fucking panic attack," Ambrose sighed. He was in my room sitting on my bed. I called him one hour after we got back from the ml to come to my room. We went to the mall around noon and we didn't come out until about four o'clock. I bought three dresses, five different pairs of shoes, a black mini skirt with a red top that came off the shoulder at one side, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a red and black corset top with a black leather jacket. Ambrose was very patient when we went to the mall and I was picking out my clothes. He actually helped me pick out a few things that would have Christian grovel at my feet. This is why I like going shopping with Ambrose because he can give me his honest opinion. It is also a bonus that he is a guy because he can also give his male opinion.

"I'm not going to have a panic attack. I'm just making sure that I look presentable for tonight. Besides, there is nothing wrong with me going over everything in my head," I defended. In all honesty I probably was having a panic attack. I know I shouldn't be nervous but I am. This is my first date in a while and now looking back, I realize that I never really went on a date with Dimitri because of the complications that we faced at the time. Yeah, we had sex and told each other we loved one another but we never went on a date. Everything with him was training, more training, denying his feelings for me and protecting Lissa. We never went out to eat at a restaurant or watch a movie or anything like that. I used to be so jealous when Lissa would tell me about her dates with Aaron or Christian. She always seemed so happy and would have this starry gaze in her eyes. Of course, now I realize that it was a lie seeing as how she never really loved Christian and cheated on him the first chance she got.

"Rose, I don't think you should be nervous," Ambrose said bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked. He sighed, shook his head and stood up. He walked over to me and was about three inches away from me. I had to look up because he was taller than me. He placed his hands on my shoulder and looked me in my eyes.

"I said you shouldn't be nervous. Christian already likes you for who you are. You like him for who he is so, why are freaking out?" He asked me searching for the realization to kick in. After a couple of seconds I realized he was right. Christian and I already like each other and we can be ourselves with each other. I don't have to pretend and he doesn't have to pretend with me. We like each other and that should be the only focus of our date tonight. I closed my eyes and sighed. I looked back at Ambrose and winked at him.

"Thanks Ambrose, this is why I keep you around," I smiled. He smiled back and let go of my shoulders. He then turned away from me and started heading for the door.

"Oh yeah, I think you should wear the black and red corset thing with the skinny jeans and the tall fuck-me boots. I highly doubt that Christian will be able to take his eyes or hands off of you," He said glancing back at me. With that he winked at me and walked out the door. I smiled to myself and got out the outfit that he suggested. I looked at the time and saw that it was almost seven o'clock. OH SHIT! I have an hour to get myself ready before Christian comes! Damn me and my short ass attention span! Alright that's enough of me yelling at myself time to jump in the shower. I stripped off my clothes in lightning speed and literally jumped in the shower.

**8:00 PM**

I was just finishing putting on my make up when I heard a knock on the door. I glanced at the door and then looked back at mirror giving myself another once over. My hair was straight except some of the loose, wavy curls I put in my hair. My eyeliner was black and I styled it so it gave me cat eyes. I wore a soft red color lipstick (I prefer lipstick over lip gloss. I hate lip gloss. It makes my lips feel sticky). I wore the red and black corset that Ambrose suggested. I see why he did. The corset was comfortable and had a lace design. Where it met my cleavage there was a tiny black bow. Down the front of the corset were little hooks that held it together but they were hidden. The corset also pushed my breasts up a little bit. It was just enough to make it look sexy and not slutty. I wore a black leather jacket over the corset. I wore black skinny jeans that hugged me well and on my feet were my black knee high boots. Of course the boots had heels on them because that made them look better and it gave me a little bit of height even though I knew Christian was still taller than me. I smiled at myself and was satisfied with what I saw. I picked up my black clutch and walked to the door. I took a deep breath and opened my door.

Christian was leaning on the door frame looking sexy as ever. He wore a black jeans and a pair of black shoes. He wore a dark blue shirt that made his icy blue eyes stand out more. He had on a black motorcycle jacket as well. Does he own a motorcycle? If he did that made him hotter and for some reason that was a turn on. When I looked at his face, I felt a surge of smug satisfaction. Christian's mouth hung slightly open and his eyes were a storm of emotions. I giggled and winked at him.

"Hey Pyro. Do you like what you see?" I asked him playfully. Once I spoke, his mouth formed a sexy smirk and his eyes looked a few shades darker. They displayed lust, hunger, and like he wanted to throw me on the bed and have his way with me and by looks of it, he would've been rough. I shivered and I realized I wouldn't mind that at all.

"Yes, I really like what I see. I don't think I will be able to control myself around you tonight my sweet Rose," He said huskily. Oh yeah, I'm a goner.

**Christian's POV**

When Rose opened her door, I didn't expect to see this sexy specimen in front of me. Rose looked so beautiful, hot and sexy. The red and black corset showed off her delicious, sinful curves and showed enough cleavage that it looked very sexy. Her jeans hugged her powerful thighs and her supple ass. She wore boots that made me want to bow down and obey whatever she requested of me. Her eyes were beautiful and her lips were a beautiful shade of red that I wanted to keep kissing. I felt my friend twitch in anticipation. He wanted her just as much as I did. The more I looked at her, the more I wanted to throw her on that bed and just make her scream and wither under me.

I continued to stare at her and contemplate how many ways I can make her scream, when I saw her shiver. I realized that my eyes were probably showing her how I felt and what I wanted to do to her. At first I thought she was afraid but I got a better look at her eyes and saw the lust in them. She wanted me to have my way with her. She wanted to feel everything I was willing to give to her. I knew that I probably shouldn't but I just wanted to test my willpower and hers. I stepped into her room and looked down at her. I closed the door so we wouldn't have to worry about people walking by and seeing us. I knew that we had to go soon but I will only try this for a minute or two.

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. I looked into her eyes and then her lips. I kissed her soft lips that I wanted to kiss when I first saw her. I felt that wonderful rush I got when I kissed her. Her intoxicating scent filled my senses. She smelled of pomegranates and vanilla. I tightened my arms around her and licked her bottom lip to ask for permission. She complied and I deepened the kiss. She moaned and tightened her arms around my neck. I led her to the bed and laid her down. I crawled on top of her and gazed at her. Her eyes were full of want and need. Her chest was heaving up and down form the intensity of the kiss and anticipation of what will happen next. Her lips were slightly swollen but she looked sexy to me. I smiled at her and wrapped her legs around my waist. Her legs felt like they belonged where they were. I hovered over her and stared at her eyes.

A thought occurred to me and I wanted to try it. I thrust my hips forward, which caused my erection to brush her jean-clad center. She gasped and then moaned. She tightened her legs around me and rubbed herself against me. I groaned and then kissed her. I continued to rub myself against her and kiss her. At some point, we lost our jackets and somehow I lost my shirt. I felt her small yet powerful hands run over the muscles on back and chest. They flexed and tightened under her hands. I groaned and pressed harder into her and she whimpered.

"Christian," Rose whined, when I went to kiss her neck. I kissed, licked, and bit her neck. I continued my assault on her neck, while my hands traveled to her breasts. I massaged them through the material of the corset and Rose's moans got louder. I just reached my limit when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I really wanted to ignore it but I couldn't. Regardless of what I wanted to do with Rose, I promised her that I will take her on a date. With a frustrated sigh, I let go of Rose and sat up. Her legs were still wrapped around me, so I took her legs and moved them. Rose looked annoyed but I ignored it and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked. My voice was still husky and annoyed. Rose draped her arms around me and kissed my neck. It took everything in me to not hang up the phone and just continue what Rose and I were doing.

"Hey Christian, this is Dennis," Dennis was the bartender that I met at the club I wanted to take her tonight.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked. My voice was going back to normal, slightly. It didn't help my concentration with Rose running her hands lightly down my back and chest. And it definitely didn't help with her mouth on my neck. She was biting, kissing, and licking my neck. She was pushing me to my limit.

"I was just making sure that you and your girl are still coming tonight. By the sound of your voice earlier it doesn't seem like it," I could practically hear the smile in his voice. It was true that before I didn't want to leave and Rose isn't helping with my decision but I want to take her on a date. Even though I really want to stay in this room with her and see how far we were willing to go, I made her a promise.

"We are still coming. Probably at 10:30 or 11:00, I'll call you when we reach," I told Dennis. Rose stopped what she was doing, and now her arms were around my shoulders and she head in the crook of my neck.

"Alright, see you and your lady later. I'll leave your name with the bouncer. Just walk up to him and tell him that Dennis Mayer left his name with you and just give your name. Your last name is Ozera right?" Dennis asked.

"Yes,"

"Ok, I gave him the right last name. And its spelled O-Z-E-R-A, right?"

"Yes,"

"Alright, I'll see you tonight. Bye." Dennis hung up. I sighed and looked at Rose. She smiled and kissed me on my lips. All too soon, she pulled away and got off the bed. Rose walked to the mirror and fixed up her makeup and hair. She turned and smirked.

"Come on, Pyro. Get up and put your shirt back on. You promised to take me on a date, remember?" She walked over to the bed and picked up her jacket. She put it on, grabbed her purse and stood by the door watching me. I smiled at her and got up from the bed. I picked up my shirt and jacket and walked over to my lady to go on our first official date.

**(A/N: I know I said this chapter would be the date but I couldn't help myself. This is a preview of what will happen between Rose and Pyro. Next Chapter I promise will be the date. Tell me what you think about this chapter. Thanks! Love ya!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I am so sorry for updating so late. I've been busy with college and other things. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the support. Those of you who are fans of Unforgiven, I will update that story soon! I unfortunately do not own the characters, just the plot)**

Chapter 12

**Rose's POV**

"These are yours?" I asked Christian. We were in the parking lot and I was face to face with a red Ducati and a black 2009 Aston Martin Vantage. I looked between Christian and the two beautiful machines in front of me.

"Yeah, I bought them both after my break up with Lissa," He looked embarrassed. To me he looked sexier than ever. I kissed him on the cheek and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I want to ride the Ducati," I stated.

"Seriously?" Christian asked.

"Yes, I love motorcycles. I just never really had the opportunity to ride one, so we are taking the Ducati," I looked at him. He looked shocked and then he smiled.

"Alright. The Ducati it is then," He said. He went to his car and got out two helmets. His was pure black and mine was red. I smiled wildly and put on the helmet. He got on the motorcycle and I hopped on behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his back. I jumped when the glorious machine roared to life.

"Hang on," Christian said to me. I nodded my head and tightened my arms around his waist. Christian revved the motorcycle and we were off. I screamed with delight as we sped through the streets. The streetlights, buildings, and people were blurs all around us.

"Are you ok back there?" Christian asked when we stopped at a stop light.

"Am I ok? Hell yeah I'm ok!" I shouted. He laughed at my reaction. When the light turned green, we sped off. Five minutes later, we reached our destination. Christian parked the motorcycle and we took off our helmets. Christian came off the bike first and then he helped me off.

As soon as I was in his arms, I kissed him. At first, he was shocked but a couple seconds he responded. We made out for about two minutes and when we pulled away, we were gasping for air.

"Wow. I'm not complaining but what was that for?" He smiled at me.

"I don't know. Between the adrenaline I got from the motorcycle and being near you, I couldn't help myself," I shrugged. He laughed and shook his head. He grabbed my hand and we walked across the street and stood in front of a black and purple building. The name Nightingale was in neon purple lights with a cocktail glass at the end. The music was vibrating from the building and there was line that wrapped around the building. I look at Christian curiously and he just smirked and pulled me forward. We walked to the bouncer and Christian said his name and some guy named Dennis Mayer said just come on in. The bouncer looked at him for a couple seconds and then nodded. He stepped aside and Christian walked forward pulling me after him.

"What was that about?" I asked him once we were inside. The club was packed and there were bodies moving to the beat of the music. I surveyed the club and saw that it was huge. The walls were black with purple highlights and it was actually beautiful. I loved the pillars filled with bubbles and purple light. I actually loved everything that was decorated in the club; I wondered how Christian found this place.

"Rose, I want you to meet someone. He is over at the bar," Christian said in my ear. I involuntarily shivered. I swear this man will be the death of me. He smirked at me and grabbed my hand. He led me over to the bar and gave the bartender a guy hug. The bartender looked to be 30 something and he had a nice build. After Christian finished the guy hug the bartender looked at me with twinkling grey eyes.

"Hello , my name is Dennis and you must be Rose. Might I say that Christian is one lucky bastard to have got you," Dennis said with a very big smile. He seemed warm and inviting and had a very contagious smile. I couldn't help but smile back and take his outstretched hand.

"Yes, I am Rose and Christian is a lucky bastard. I have a question," I sat down at the bar so I could ask him my question. Christian sat down next to me and glared at the guy that sat on the other side of and who was openly staring at me. When the guy ignored him, Christian let out a very sexy but very threatening growl that both scared me and turned me on. The guy heard the growl and slowly walked away. For the fourth time tonight Christian got me all hot and bothered. I really don't think I can keep my "go slow" arrangement. I mentally shook myself and turned toward Dennis.

"What is your question, sweetheart?" Dennis asked me. He was obviously amused with what just happened.

"How good are your drinks?" I asked.

"They are pretty damn good. What do you want?"

"I want a gin and tonic,"

"My kind of girl! One gin and tonic coming up. What do you want Christian?" He turned towards Christian. Christian ordered the same thing and we sat there while Dennis made our drinks. Christian didn't take his hands off of me. Even though we were sitting he constantly had his hands on my knees or my thighs. His hands would wander up to my hands or my arms. He was driving me insane and he knew it. Every time I shivered, he would simply smirk and then continue his small ministrations. At one point he leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Are you ok, Rose? You seem a little flustered," He whispered seductively in my ear. He gently nipped my ear and then he glided his nose down my neck and inhaled deeply. He did that sexy growl again, made his way back to my ear and kissed that spot behind my ear that made me go weak at the knees.

"You smell divine Rose. You are very intoxicating and I just want to take you right here and make sure that every guy here knows that you are mine," He growled in my ear. My heart was going 200 mph and I felt light-headed and I feel like I might pass out. Is it possible to die from lust? If not then I will be the first person in history to do so. I still cannot believe that the guy in front of me is the same guy who hid in the church attic. This guy is extremely sexy, confident, and strong and he knows it. I like this Christian better than the one I knew in high school, the one that Lissa took for a joy ride and then dumped him for something she thought was shinier. Well, I know one thing is for sure, Lissa is the stupidest person on the planet to have let go of someone like this. I pulled away slightly and before he could say anything, I attacked his lips. The kiss felt no different than the others. It lit a flame inside of me that I thought died when Dimitri left me. I felt like I was struck by lightning and I knew Christian could feel it too.

"Alright get a room you two. I do not need to see a live porno right now," Dennis interrupted us. Christian pulled away first and chuckled. I smiled and turned towards Dennis. He had a frown on his face but his eyes were bright with amusement. I laughed and thanked him for the drink. I sipped it and I feel like my insides were caught on fire.

"Dear Lord, are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked coughing.

"Hey, it's what I get paid for. If I don't attempt to get people drunk, what kind of a bartender would I be?" Dennis smirked at me and I smiled. I looked at Christian and he was smiling too.

"You have a point. Bottoms up!" I clinked my glass to Christian's and chugged the drink back. My insides were screaming and cursing at me for drinking this concoction from hell. I closed my eyes and let the liquid fire run its course. After a couple of seconds the fire died down and I took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes Dennis and Christian were looking at me with smirks on their faces.

"You okay there Rose?" Dennis asked me. His eyes were bright with amusement and mischief.

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"It just seemed like you couldn't handle it. Do you want something weaker?"

"Oh please, you are talking to the girl who drinks this kind of stuff for water. Trust me ," I gave them my signature man eater smile. It of course had the desired effect. Dennis cleared his throat and shifted slightly and Christian looked like he was going to attack me.

For the next thirty minutes, we all talked and laughed like we knew each other all of our lives. We even got some other people to join in our random conversations. We discussed everything from TV shows to music to cars and motorcycles. The more I talked to Dennis, the more I liked him. He was funny, smart and a good listener. He also had a good effect on Christian. I took several glances at him and I can see a spark in him that I haven't really seen before. It occurred to me that Christian never had any guy friends. In school everyone thought he was one step closer to becoming a strigoi because of the horrible decision his parents made. No one wanted to be around him and no one trusted him. When he was with Lissa, she consumed his every thought and basically demanded his attention. He never had a chance to make any friends. It warmed my heart to know that Dennis can bring this out of him. Maybe I could get Christian and Ambrose to be friends. I think they would hit it off really well.

"Rose? Earth to Rose, is anybody in there?" Christian waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked a couple times.

"I'm sorry, I blanked out. I do that sometimes when I'm thinking about something," I said nervously. I seriously have to stop doing that. Dennis and Christian stared at me in confusion and then they started laughing. At first, I was confused but then after a couple seconds, I started laughing.

"Chris, I really like this girl. You will be a dumbass if you let her go," Dennis said while laughing.

"I know, I know. I would be the biggest dumbass in history," Christian smiled at me and stared at me intensely. I blushed and felt hot and bothered again. What the fuck is this guy doing to me? I shook it off and smiled at him. Dennis chuckled and walked to the other end of the bar to tend to a customer.

"Come on, Pyro. You brought be to club and we should be dancing," I grabbed Christian's hand, waved at Dennis and dragged Pyro to the crowded dance floor.

**(A/N: Did you enjoy the chapter? I hope you did. Please give me reviews. I value your opinions and I again thank you for the support!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: HELLO EVERYBODY! I want to thank all of you who supported this story. I know it has taken forever for me to upload but college can be a bitch. I hope you all love this chapter! I own nothing but the plot)**

Chapter 13

**Christian's POV**

Rose dragged me on the dance floor. Now, I'm not an expert at dancing but I have some moves and if she is thinking about the kind of dancing that I was thinking about then I will definitely be happy. She led me to a slightly darker corner of the club away from wandering eyes. I was curious on to why she wanted to be around here but then I saw her eyes. They were shining with excitement, lust, mischief, nervousness and for a brief second I thought I saw love. Did she love me? I knew that I have very deep feeling for her even though we've only been getting to know each other for a short time. I wanted her very much but did I love her? I decided to think about that later and just let go and enjoy my time with Rose.

Rihanna's song Please Don't Stop Music started blaring through the speakers and I smirked at her. I pulled her close and again it amazes me that her body fits perfectly with mine. Her breasts were pressed into my chest and our bottoms halves were pressed together as well. Soon our bodies started moving to the music. My head rested in the crook of her neck and I inhaled her scent as we grinded into each other. My grip on her hips tightened and she responded by pressing harder into me. We continued our dance until the song changed. I then turned her so her back was to my chest and her ass was on my groin. The song was by Nelly Furtado I really didn't know the title nor did I care because Rose started moving to the song. By this time I was already hard and with Rose moving on me, I couldn't help but let out a groan.

My hands started roaming her body and I was thankful that Rose took off her jacket earlier. My hands started from the sides of breasts and slowly traced her curves. She moved her head to the side, which gave me full access to her neck. I latched onto her neck and started nibbling, licking, sucking, and kissing her neck. Rose moaned and pressed harder into me. I growled and I responded by grinding my erection into her. This is the third time tonight that Rose has gotten me this excited to the point of insanity. I have never felt this way before not even when I was with Lissa. Even when Lissa would put on lingerie, I wouldn't get extremely turned on at all. I thought the lingerie made her look too skinny and somewhat sickly. Of course being her boyfriend at the time, I complimented her and gave her the proper reward for wearing the outfit. For a split second I wondered what Rose would look like in lingerie and I realized that she doesn't need to wear lingerie because she is sexy on her own. However, I would've loved to see her in lingerie, specifically something in blue, black or red.

The combination of Rose's movements and my own thoughts, I was about to combust. She was not making it easy for me to keep our promise. I want to take time in our newfound relationship and see where we are but if she keeps doing these things, I might not last. I grabbed Rose's hips to stop her movements and turned her around. Before she could say anything, I took her hand and pulled her to one of the booths in the darkened corner. I pushed her jacket further down the booth and I let her go in front. She scooted down to where her jacket was and I sat down next to her. Her eyes shined with confusion. I was about to answer her when I heard the song change to FutrureSex/LoveSound by Justin Timberlake. It is strange that they would play this song in a club but I didn't care. I don't know why but when I hear this song, it stirs something in me. That something was sort of animalistic and when I looked at Rose, my inner animal was begging to be released. I was currently torn between talking to Rose about our relationship and making love to her. What the hell is wrong with you Ozera? Why is one girl making you question your self-control?

"Christian, what is wrong? Why did we stop dancing?" Rose asked me. She still looked confused but in her eyes she looked hurt. I smiled at her and pulled her closer to me.

"Rose, I don't want you to think that I didn't like dancing with you. I fucking loved it. I just wanted to talk to you," I reassured her. I gave her a lingering kiss just to make her feel better and I wanted to do it. She smiled at me and waited for me to speak.

"Rose, I was thinking about our relationship," I started.

"What about it?" Rose asked.

"Well…I…umm…I guess…fuck…I don't know,"

"Do you regret anything that happened between us so far?"

"No, no. I guess I want to know how you exactly feel about me,"

"Christian, I don't really know how I feel about you. I know that I really like you. You know me pretty well and you make me happy. I know I want to go further with you in this relationship and see where it goes. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How do you feel about me?"

"Rose, I know I have feelings for you. I am not one hundred percent certain how deep these feelings are though. Basically, I feel the same way that you do. I want to go further but I won't do anything unless you are comfortable. I know for sure that I want you in every way possible and it scares me how much power you have over me and we just started this relationship-" My sentence was cut off because of Rose. She didn't hit me or anything, she just kissed me. At first I was shocked but then like every single kiss we had, I felt the sparks and everything just melted away. The kiss was passionate but soft and after a few minutes, it stopped.

"You cannot do that again while I am talking," I sighed after we pulled back.

"Why?" Rose asked. Her head cocked to the side.

"It is distracting. I lose my train of thought and I cannot remember what I was saying,"

"Aww poor Pyro. You can't handle my awesome kissing skills. Can You?" Rose teased. I smirked and then I pulled her close to me and kissed her. This kiss was deliberately slow and sensual. I heard her moan and I pulled back before things got out of hand. When I looked at Rose, her eyes were glazed over and I could see the obvious lust and desire she felt for me. Before she could do anything else (like kiss me again), I continued what I was saying.

"Rose, you never let me finish my explanation,"

"Sorry, I distracted you. Please continue Christian,"

"Basically, I just want you to know that I am with you and that you are not alone in this. I will be there for you and I will give you whatever support you need. I know this will not be a walk in the park and there will be issues especially when certain people are involved. I will also do whatever I can to make you happy and make sure that said people will not mess with you," I finished. Rose gave me a blinding smile and hugged me.

"Christian, thank you. Thank you for saying that to me and I will try my best to do the same. I will make sure that if certain people mess with you, I will personally kick their asses," Rose smiled at me. I chuckled lightly and kissed her again. I pulled her on the dance floor and held her close to my body. We continued our intimate, dry humping dancing, had a few more drinks and enjoyed the rest of our date.

**(A/N: What did you guys think? Please review and if you have any comments, feel free to PM me. I will gladly answer any questions you make have. **

**I have another request. For those of you that have read my story_ Unforgiven_, I am having writer's block and I need some ideas! Please help me. The only thing I know is that it will be in Edward's POV. Please PM me with your ideas and I will pick the idea that I like the best. When I start the next chapter, I will send the chapter to you and if you want to edit you can. And if it takes too long for me to reply or write, you can write something as well. Thank You!) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is not a chapter and I am sorry but I have to address something. I got some reviews from an anonymous user (Guest) and they decided to write hateful reviews because they didn't like the pairing of Rose and Christian. First of all, the website is called FANFICTION for a reason. This website was built to let fans of various things let their imaginations go wild. That includes testing relationships and situations that the original author did not. I have read thousands of stories where the relationships were changed and I loved it. I loved it so much that I decided to make one myself and guess who the stars of that story: Rosemarie Hathaway and Christian Ozera. I love the relationship between Dimitri and Rose, hell I was the one that wanted them to be together since the first book but I refuse to write a story with them as a couple because they have been through hell and back in the original and I personally feel that I cannot do anymore for them as a couple. **

**Second of all, I refuse to let pathetic, weak, assholes discourage something that I love to do. I love writing. It is one of my hobbies and I pride myself with my writing. I know that some chapters aren't perfect and they have grammar issues but I still love it. I am worst critic and the last thing I need is to have some dick head, bitch ass, mother fucker tell me and my readers that we are stupid for liking this story and pairing. If you didn't like the pairing then why the fuck did you click on it? There are exactly 7.2 thousand FanFiction stories for Vampire Academy. 7.2 THOSUAND! Out of all those stories, you are telling me that you couldn't pick one that catered to the pairing that you wanted. For fuck's sake, FanFiction has filters so you can choose the rating, characters, length, etc. If you wanted a Dimitri and Rose story take your lazy ass down to the bottom of the fucking page and work it out. **

**Lastly, I will not tolerate hateful reviews on my stories at all. I know I take long but please have patience. I have a life outside of FanFiction and I get extreme writer's block. I am sorry for the waits and I am trying. I deleted the negative comments and any other hateful comments I will delete them or report them. On that note, to all the pathetic people who think that I give a fuck about their opinions, I will continue to write Blooming Love and I will make sure that Rose and Christian make love and fuck each other into oblivion because in my story they are a couple and they are falling for each other. If you don't like it, all I have to say is : Fuck you, Fuck your life, and Fuck you harder. **

**PS: Thank you for those who honestly love the story and love pairing. Thank you for the support and never abandoning me even though I take too damn long sometimes. I love you all and thanks again. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is the last time I do an Author's Note as a chapter. I have exciting news! I have been nominated for the Le Vampire Academy Awards for Family Comfort (For An Ongoing Family/Comfort Story Rating M)! I am so happy because this is my first nomination and I honestly owe it to all of you guys. Thank you for reading and loving this story so much! Voting is open now and I want you guys to vote for me please? **

**Here is the link to vote: s/10006035/1/Le-Vampire-Academy-Awards-Vote-Now**

**Thank You all again and I will update ASAP! **

**Please Vote!**


End file.
